Namorado de Mentira
by Arine-san
Summary: Inuyasha está gosta de Kikyou, mas essa acredita que ele tenha algo com Kagome, portanto ele a convence a arrumar um namorado de mentira. Mas será que Inuyasha vai suportar vê-la com outro? Short-fic. Kag x Inu


**Namorado de Mentira**

**All these lights are catching up to me**

**(Todas essas noites estão me alcançando)**

**I just can't put insomnia to sleep**

**(Simplesmente não posso colocar a insônia para dormir)**

**I close my eyes but all that I can see**

**(Eu fecho meus olhos, mas tudo que posso ver)**

**Is someone who I'm never gonna be**

**(É alguém que eu nunca vou ser)**

**I hope that you can bring me back**

**(Eu espero que você possa me trazer de volta)**

**I gotta make it right**

**(Eu vou fazer isso direito)**

- Não!

- Por favor, Kagome. Você é a única que pode me ajudar.

- Não, Inuyasha. Eu não vou arrumar um namorado de mentira para que você possa sair com a Kikyou. Aliás eu nem sei o que eu tenho a ver com isso.

- Droga, Kagome. Você sabe que todos pensam que somos namorados.

- Certo. Mas isso não faz com que seja verdade. E nós sabemos que não é. – Infelizmente, pensava ela. Somente o próprio Inuyasha não notava que ela o amava.

- Nós sabemos, mas Kikyou não. – Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo longo e prateado, esbarrando de leve em sua orelhinha de cachorro. – Se ela visse você com um namorado, acreditaria que não temos nada. Por favor, Kagome, você só tem que ir ao mesmo lugar em eu vou levá-la, com um cara. Não precisam se beijar nem nada. Por favor.

- Eu não sei. Isso me parece errado.

- Por favor, Kagome. Não é errado. E é só uma vez. – Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Eu topo.

- Obrigado, Kagome. – Inuyasha rodou-a no ar e lhe deu um beijo no rosto ao colocá-la no chão.

- Certo. – Disse ela rindo. Devia ser a coisa certa a fazer. Inuyasha estava tão feliz. – Aonde vocês vão se encontrar? – Apesar de amá-lo não podia forçá-lo a gostar dela. Pelo menos o ajudando a ficar com Kikyou, um deles poderia ser feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>And if I fall and crash and burn<strong>

**(****E se eu cair e falir e me ferrar,)**

**At least we both know that I tried**

**(****ao menos nós dois sabemos que eu tentei)**

**And as I crawl those lessons learned**

**(****E como eu rastejo essas lições aprendidas)**

**Yeah they remind me I survived**

**(****Yeah, elas me lembram que eu sobrevivi)**

Inuyasha estava com Kikyou num bar, esperando por Kagome e seu "namorado". De repente ao olhar para o lado a viu se aproximando com Kouga, um cara que ele não suportava. Kagome sorriu ao vê-lo e se aproximou.

- Oi, Inuyasha. Oi, Kikyou. Tudo bem? – Cumprimento Kagome. – Você já conhece o Kouga, Kikyou?

- Não tive o prazer. – Ela sorriu para o youkai lobo. – Vocês estão namorando?

- Sim. – Respondeu Kouga passando o braço sobre os ombros de Kagome. Inuyasha fechou a cara imediatamente.

- Que legal. – Falou Kikyou. – Fico feliz por vocês, Kagome. Querem sentar com a gente?

- Obrigada, Kikyou, mas acho que queremos ficar um pouco sozinhos. – Kagome disse um pouco vermelha e Kikyou anuiu com a cabeça.

- Eu entendo. – E assim Kouga e Kagome se despediram deles e forma para uma mesa mais distante. – O que houve, Inuyasha? Que cara é essa? – Perguntou Kikyou sem entender.

- É a cara que sempre tive. – Respondeu o meio-youkai emburrado. Percebendo que Kikyou o olhava ressentida, ele tentou conter sua raiva. – Por que não vamos a outro lugar? Aqui está ficando cheio. – Agora quem fechou a cara foi Kikyou.

- Não me diga que está com ciúmes da Kagome.

- Não. É claro que não.

- Você disse que nunca tiveram nada.

- E não tivemos.

- Isso não quer dizer que você não quer ter.

- Kagome e eu somos só amigos. Eu só... – Inuyasha não sabia dizer para acalmá-la e para acalmar a si mesmo. – Eu só não gosto desse cara com quem ela está. O Kouga é um idiota. – O rosto de Kikyou suavizou.

- Bom... Na verdade eu também achei que ele tem cara de canalha. Mas a Kagome é adulta e sabe se cuidar. – Enquanto Kikyou dizia isso, Inuyasha voltava seus olhos na direção de Kagome. Kouga não parava de abraçá-la e beijá-la no pescoço e no rosto. Ela tentava empurrá-lo discretamente, sem muito sucesso.

- Ela não podia ter arrumado alguém melhor? Ele não tira as mãos de cima dela. – Kikyou também olhou na direção deles.

- Nossa. Parece que eles estão mesmo apaixonados. – Ao ver Kouga passar a mão na coxa de Kagome e continuar subindo a mesma, enquanto tentava beijá-la na boca, Inuyasha se levantou, deixando Kikyou e foi até Kouga, lhe dando um soco que fez com que o mesmo caísse no chão.

**Silence just keeps screaming back at me**

**(****O silêncio fica gritando de volta pra mim,)**

**The ones I love are lost in memories**

**(****Aqueles que amo estão perdidos em memórias)**

**And I wish that I could take back what was done**

**(****E eu gostaria que eu pudesse pegar de volta o que foi feito)**

**You can only change the person you've become**

**(****Você só pode mudar a pessoa que você se tornou)**

**I have to try and find a way**

**(****Eu tenho que tentar e encontrar um caminho)**

**To leave it all behind**

**(pra deixar isso tudo para trás)**

- Inuyasha! – Disse Kagome. – O que é isso?

- "O que é isso?" Esse cara não para de te agarrar um minuto e você pergunta "O que é isso?" – Inuyasha gritava como se só ele entendesse a situação. Quando ele viu que Kouga se levantava, ergueu-o pela camisa. – Nunca mais se aproxime da Kagome, maldito. Se eu vir você a menos de 40 metros dela, eu te mato. – Kagome observava tudo chocada. Não fora ele quem pedira que ela fingisse namorar um cara? Inuyasha soltou Kouga e este foi embora sem entender nada.

- Inuyasha, o que a Kikyou vai pensar? Por que você fez isso? – o meio-youkai olhou na direção de onde deixara Kikyou, mas ela já não estava lá. Devia ter ido embora ao vê-lo ir atrás de Kagome.

- Não me importo com o que Kikyou ou qualquer um vai achar. – E ao dizer essas palavras, percebeu como eram verdade, e assim compreendeu o que vinha deixando de enxergar há muito tempo. – Eu não podia deixar o Kouga ou qualquer cara ficar passando a mão em você, te beijando, sem fazer nada. – Uma esperança surgiu no coração de Kagome, mas Inuyasha era tão cego, que ela tentou reprimir essa centelha.

**And I've been hurt and I've been scarred**

**(****E eu estive machucado e estive assustado,)**

**At least I know that I'm alive**

**(****ao menos eu sei que estou vivo)**

**And If I fall and crash and burn**

**(****E se eu cair e falir e me ferrar,)**

**At least we both know that I tried**

**(ao menos nós dois sabemos que eu tentei)**

- E por que isso? Você espera que eu fique sozinha e sem ninguém enquanto você se diverte? – Lágrimas brotavam nos olhos dela e Inuyasha se arrependeu por sua atitude egoísta, mas não por acertar um soco na cara de Kouga. – Não é justo.

- Então, você queria que o Kouga continuasse a te agarrar? – O meio-youkai perguntou um pouco abalado. – Você gosta dele? – Kagome suspirou.

- Não, Inuyasha. Eu não gosto do Kouga, mas posso gostar de alguém, um dia. – Inuyasha respirou fundo, sentindo um pouco de alívio.

- Isso quer dizer que você não gosta de ninguém ainda, certo? – Perguntou receoso. Só faltava ela gostar de alguém, agora que ele finalmente percebera que sempre fora ela. Ele sempre gostara dela e sempre tentou se enganar buscando outras mulheres. Sua burrice fora achar que alguma delas era ao menos parecida com Kagome. Kagome era única. – Kagome? – A jovem pensava se deveria lhe revelar tudo agora. Talvez já fosse a hora de dizer a ele com todas as letras.

- Eu... Gosto sim. – As orelhinhas de Inuyasha baixaram ao ouvir isso. Kagome não pôde deixar de dar um leve sorriso ao ver isso.

- Eu posso saber quem ele é? Você sabe, eu tenho que saber se ele é digno de você. – Kagome conteve o riso. Realmente Inuyasha era muito obtuso.

- Você pode saber. Acho até que o conhece. – Inuyasha baixou a cabeça. – Ele é o cara mais cego e idiota que existe no mundo. Eu sempre estive ao lado dele, desde criança e mesmo assim ele nunca percebeu que eu sou apaixonada por ele. – Uma das orelhinhas dele se levantou, para absorver tudo que ouvia e juntar todas as peças. Quando Inuyasha levantou a cabeça, percebeu que Kagome lhe dava um sorriso triste. Inuyasha não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Quase podia voltar a respirar, mas precisava ter certeza. – E o detalhe que mais me irrita nisso tudo, é que ele tem as orelhinhas mais fofas do mundo, o que faz com que nunca fique com raiva dele por muito tempo. – Finalmente Inuyasha voltou a respirar e sorriu para ela.

- Acho que você tem razão. Ele é super cego e idiota. – Inuyasha se aproximou de Kagome e segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos a beijou. Kagome arregalou os olhos surpresa, mas correspondeu ao beijo imediatamente e passou as mãos ao redor do pescoço dele, puxando-o para mais perto de si. – As pessoas no bar, que observavam toda a confusão bateram palmas e assobiaram. Kagome ficou envergonhada ao perceber isso e escondeu o rosto no peito de Inuyasha. O meio-youkai apenas acenava para as pessoas sorrindo. Engraçado. Quando estamos felizes, queremos compartilhar com todos.

**All of the things I tried say**

**(****Todas as coisas que eu tentei dizer,)**

**All of the words just got in the way**

**(****Todas as palavras ficaram no caminho)**

**I'm waiting here, I need your help**

**(****Estou esperando aqui, preciso de sua ajuda)**

**Don't leave me down here all by myself**

**(Não me deixe aqui, totalmente sozinha)**

**[Crash and Burn – Lifehouse]**

- Acho melhor irmos embora. – Disse Kagome Constrangida. – Estão todos olhando para nós. – Inuyasha olhava para ela com cara de apaixonado.

- Deixe que olhem. – Ele lhe deu mais um beijo. Kagome riu.

- Por favor, Inuyasha.

- Tudo bem. Vamos. – Inuyasha, segurando a mão dela, levou-a para a saída. – Aonde você quer ir?

- Vamos a algum restaurante. Eu estou faminta.

- Vamos ao melhor restaurante. – Falou ele, sorrindo. – Temos que comemorar.

- Claro. – Kagome concordou. – E qual é?

- A minha casa. – Inuyasha respondeu, fazendo Kagome rir.

- Tão sutil. – A morena disse, enquanto ele abria a porta do carro para ele.

* * *

><p>Depois de ver uma parte da novela "Insensato Coração", tive a ideia para essa fic e não pude resistir à tentação de escrevê-la. Espero que gostem.<p> 


End file.
